For thorough testing of video displays, video stimuli, ranging from simple to complex, multiple format video signals, are required. For the thorough testing of video generators, the real-time capture and analysis of complex video signals, for both format and image content, are required. For both display and generation testing, general purpose measurement capabilities including, but not limited to; voltage, resistance, frequency, time interval and waveform analysis (both time and frequency domain) are also required
Portable automatic test equipment for the testing of video devices is known. However, it is commonly required to evaluate the performance and functionality of application specific non-standard video displays. Specifically, the video displays may require special image and scan formats, voltage levels, and timing signals. In addition, fault simulation may be required to verify the functionality of the video display. For the evaluation of video generators, an apparatus for both displaying and analyzing video signals of any format is required. In a portable realization, size and weight are critical.